Merlin: A Magical Future
by sweetpeautopia39
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are trying to escape a collapsing building that Morgana has set on them and as it collapses, Arthur and Merlin follow Morgana to the future where they have to deal with a world that uses magic to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arthur

I couldn't see for a moment's second. The cloud of smoke circled around all of us: Gwen, Lancelot, Gawain, Merlin, and me. If I didn't do something soon, I would lose everything I had ever dreamt of. Morgana was gaining the upper hand in this fight. Swallowing the last of my pride I ran towards the slightest hint of a human form I could find. The Lord was with me at that moment when I ran into Morgana. Her blue eyes looked directly into mine and she knew I was alone. Lifting her pale white hand up above her head she said three magic words that sent me falling backwards. Merlin caught me by my shoulders and struggled to hold me up with all of his might.

"Are you okay, Sire?" he asked.

Another blast of magic came straight at us. We both fell backwards into the concrete floor beneath us. I sat up slowly with a loud ringing noise in my ears, my vision blurred, and Merlin pulling me to my feet.

"Come on. She's getting away!"

As Merlin helped me to my feet, he began to run towards Morgana. I never thought Merlin to be one so intent on putting himself in harm's way. Every time I've ever seen Merlin in a fight, he backed away cowardly. I pushed myself forward and lifted my sword high enough to strike Morgana down.

It's strange to say, but I still care for her. I know that it's her fault for my father's death, but she is my sister; half-sister to be precise. I took one last look at her before she jumped backwards into a huge blue sphere forming behind her. I don't know quite how to put it, but I think she was traveling to another point in the world. I should have seen it coming. She was going to collapse the building down on top of us and I was going to lose Gwen and my knights.

The blue sphere grew in size and started to envelop everyone in sight. I tried to pull myself backwards, but the wind was pulling too hard. The loud rushing sound coming from it drained me of my energy and the last thing I saw before being swallowed whole as Merlin ran towards me, his hands outstretched to pull me away...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crystal

I sat at the edge of my bed when a bright flash knocked me backwards. Emily had been up to it again. I sighed and clamored off the bed. What in Merlin's name would I do about my little sister? Around me my books about monsters and spell charms laid scattered on the floor and the once violet walls were now a charred black (even my favorite poster of Nicholas Flamel was burnt). Emily had completely done it now.

"EMILY!" I screamed.

Upon exiting my room I saw my little sister standing in the middle of the hallway wearing a burnt peacock feather shirt and skirt. Her dirty blond hair was messy and there was hardly a patch of skin that was not left unmarked from her new burns. Mother was going to kill her if I didn't.

"You little brat!" I snapped again.

Emily flinched back. "I'm sorry, Crystal."

"You ruined my room! Even my bed!"

Emily turned away and ran down the hallway. I wasn't about to let her get away with what she had done.

"Get back here!"

I chased her until we both ended up in the basement. Looking past Emily I saw two cute boys standing in front of us: one with blond hair and wearing shinny armor and the other one had brown hair and wore rags that made him look like a hobo. Both of the boys looked around the room with questioning stares. I took a step forward with brave courage.

"Who in the name of _Merlin _are you?"

The boy with blond hair responded saying, "I'm King Arthur Pendragon and this is my manservant, Merlin." His face was an ashen color and his blue eyes were glazed like he had been hit upside the head with some kind of blunt object.

_Arthur Pendragon? Merlin?_ I thought. There was no way that they could exist. Yet, here they were, standing in front of my little sister, who was a huge Merlin fanatic, and me.

Emily took my pant leg and shook it. "It's him! It's really him!" she squealed.

"Prove you are who you are. _Merlin_. It states that you know _magic_ in _all_ of the legends, so I want you to explain how you came to know that Morgan le Fey was evil. That's the only way I'd except that Camelot actually existed."

I had to take a quick breath before pushing Emily behind me. I could see that Arthur looked pale and stared at Merlin in question. His blue eyes glowed dimly as he took a few steps away from Merlin while pulling out his sword.

"You _know_ magic? You _lied_ to me and my father for all these years?"

"Oh? I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" I asked.

Merlin looked to Arthur with horror in his eyes. "Yes. I'm afraid I do know magic, but I only intended to protect Camelot and you. It's my mission."

I sighed. Knowing that what I had done was wrong, I took a step back. Emily poked her head from out from behind me.

"Is it really him?" she asked.

"I don't know." They both seemed to be arguing about magic. Was it forbidden in their time (if that time even existed in the first place). I took another step backwards and spoke in an ancient tongue. "Cyetal ethenwas."

My eyes glowed a beautiful gold and a magical barrier shot up in between the two boys and us.

"Explain who you really are **now**."

Merlin looked to me with his blue eyes. There was no way I was going to fall for him now even though he was cute for a young version of Merlin. I kept my balance and backed up a little. Emily stayed (thankfully) behind me. The dank mildew scent of the basement touched my nose and made me gag.

"Tell me now or you can rot in this basement until I get security."

Merlin raised his hands up in defense. "We are who we say we are. Who is Morgan le Fey? Is she someone close to Morgana?"

"Morgana?" I questioned. "No. Morgan le Fey is a witch who would stop at nothing to kill King Arthur and destroy Camelot. In many legends she was either his sister or something. No one really knows since they're just old wives tales. Camelot never existed. And you should know that."

Merlin stared at me. "It can't be. I have to protect Camelot."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Merlin

I looked at the girl in fear. I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but that wasn't going to stop me from saving Camelot. If what this girl was saying was true then I had failed. Morgana had won.

In the most awkward of things she wore a short black skirt with lace decorating the middle of it. Her white blouse's sleeves cut off at the elbows while fishnet gloves lined themselves up her hands. Her tights were striped black and white as lace tattooed the top. I had no idea what kind of shoes she wore, but I knew they were some type of boot. She also wore a black lace necklace with a cross dangling from it as the black lace wrapped itself tightly around her neck and she wore a skull hairclip in her hair. Black streaks of makeup tattooed themselves right underneath the eyes. Her hair was a beautiful dark brown and her eyes were that of the lightest blue I had ever seen. This girl's skin was also the fairest white, almost like it was snow. In my eyes, she resembled Morgana completely.

The only thing that intrigued my interest the most was that she used magic in the open. Was it no longer forbidden to use in this time or place?

"Merlin? I'm waiting," the girl called.

"May I have your name before I speak?"

The girl looked at me through heavy eyelashes. "Fine. I'm Crystal and this is my little sister, Emily. She's a big Merlin fan."

Arthur couldn't stop looking at Crystal to me. He was confused and, as of now, he knew my deepest, darkest secret I had kept from him to keep him safe. Shaking my head, I looked to Crystal, who was twisting a strand of loose brown hair around her finger. I took a cautious step forward making sure the barrier wouldn't shrink closer to us. It didn't. I, myself, took a deep breath before responding.

"I don't know how else to say this, but I knew Morgana was evil even before she went missing and King Uther spent an entire year looking for her."

I looked to Arthur. He just stared back with a dark glare in his eyes.

"You _knew_? Why not tell me? Or my father?"

"Do you honestly think that King Uther would believe a manservant like me?" I asked.

Arthur sighed and looked at Crystal, his blond hair falling into his eyes. "Crystal? May I ask where we are? What castle are we in?"

"You're in Washington D.C. and this is the White House. My dad's the president."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I'll tell you once you explain who you are."

I wasn't going to get any answers at this rate so I knew I had to answer her at any cost. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. But please let us out of here."

Crystal stalled for a minute. "Fine."


End file.
